A Butler's Gotta Have Some Connections
by FoxAK
Summary: That Peppermint Butler's past is more complicated than you could ever imagine. Little twists and turns on the long path of fate intertwines this certain butler's past with many, many others, especially with the most unexpected ones. Rated T just to be safe. Several OCs tossed in and probably won't appear afterwards. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"No! I'll never let you kill him!" _The voice of a woman rang out sharply in the raging blizzards of Siberia. Hugging the small bundle in her hands even more tightly than before, she backed cautiously away from the menacing figure approaching herself._

_Light chuckles came from the figure as he waved his hand in the air, melt the snow instantly. With hands glowing dangerously red, the man with blazing red hair treaded across the snowy terrain. _"Now, now, Sicaly. I truly have nothing against you. In fact, I really liked you in the past. But, that's the past and now's now. Boss's orders. You and your kid have to die."

"Cyro… why are you doing this?! You were a kind man! You have a wonderful family! You were… happy!" _Sicaly's piercing voice carried a pitying tone as she tried to reason with her old acquaintance._

_Voice lowering, Cyro rose his hands. Flames were dancing of his fingertips as he murmured, _"Not have. _Had… _Boss… promised to bring them back…" _A single moment of regret flashed across his face as he smiled. _"Sorry, Sicaly."

_Another figure darted in and pushed the mother and son away as a burst of light came out of Cyro's hands, causing a massive explosion of fire._

_The rescuer turned and shot a wave of icicles at the fire-user, only to see that Cyro had already gone. Returning his focus on the pair, he gasped out when he realized that he didn't make it in time. Half of the woman's body was badly burnt. She did not have much longer to live. Covering her wounds with snow, he gritted his teeth and muttered, _"Sicaly! Pull yourself together, lady! Your son needs you!"

_Opening her eyes, she grinned weakly. _"Olaf… you came…"

"Of course I came, you fool. I can't leave one of my old classmates unguarded when there are pyromaniacs like that traitor running around." _Olaf managed to say this and placed on a fake smile, hoping to make Sicaly feel better. "Damn… I still came too late…"_

"Olaf… you've never had a good poker face, you know? You're… too honest. Also… I know that I don't have much time left…" _She winced as the icy cold hands of Olaf came in contact with her pale and unwounded cheeks. _"Demigod of Ice… I have one favor… one last favor…"

_The man stroked her head softly and brushed away her pink hair that was covering one of her eyes. He used his scarf to wipe off the sweat collecting on her face delicately, his purple bespectacled eyes watching her closely. Ever since he came, the blizzard subsided. All that was left was snow falling gently onto the ground. Tears slipped out silently, but with his hands busy, Olaf was unable to brush them away. _"Speak up then, Demigoddess of Sweets. That may be the only thing I can do for you now."

_Revealing the tiny bundle she protected, she handed it to Olaf with trembling hands. Then, she pressed a round object into his empty hand. _"Take my son and give that to him… somewhere far away… a distant land… a different world… one where they would never find him…" _Breaths came out slower as her life dwindled away. _"His name… is…" _Her voice trailed off, and her badly burnt arm that was touching the bundle lovingly dropped onto the snow, lifeless._

_Silent and composed as always, Olaf stood up. He lifted the edge of the bundle to see the cute face of a child, who appears to have slept through all the events that had just happened, including the death of someone dear to him. A faint smile appeared upon his lips as he remembered his own son and daughter accompanied with his wife. His close friends say that he used to be different, that he used to be "cool" and "friendly", but now, they claim that he's "distant" ever since the loss of his own family. Many families have been broken up, and many have perished in the hands of the organization Cyro belonged to._

_Casting away those thoughts, he brought up his other hand and saw the item that was pressed into his hand. It was a piece of candy, peppermint to be exact. The second he brought the sweet close to the child, the baby began to cry. It has been decades since the last time he took care of a child, so he settled on the method of comforting. _"Hey there, what's the matter, young one? Did I wake you up? There now… I'm here… Uncle Olaf won't let you get hurt or be sad, so there's no need to cry, okay?" _"Hmm… Sicaly said make him eat this peppermint… will that make him stop crying? Well I'll be, if it really is like that, then I would love to go back to the past and use this way on my boy. Though… I'm not quite fond of peppermint…"Slipping the candy into the mouth of the infant, he took a sharp breath and closed his eyes when the child's body grew bright. When he opened them cautiously, his mind went completely blank at the scene before him._

_"Sicaly… you… to protect your own child… you went as far as to do this…?"_

_Covering the child, he departed swiftly, failing to notice the golden crown he made cascade onto the ground without a single noise, left behind in the harsh environment by itself._

* * *

_Me: Well, that's the first chapter. Any comments, Olaf, my favorite OC?  
__Olaf: ...So that's where I dropped that crown... No wonder I couldn't find it afterwards... Thought it was stolen._  
_Me: __Okay...  
__Olaf: Don't you look at me like that. That crown has a massive amount of ice magic. If it falls into the hands of a human, who knows what's going to happen?_  
_Me: (silently) It already caused a lot of damage to a certain person's mind... my feels._


	2. Chapter 2

_In the Nightosphere…_

_Sweating profusely, Olaf came to the conclusion that he was absolutely out of shape. Yes, it was true that he was weak with the heat, but never did he feel so awful after only a short five minute walk in the Nightosphere._

_He became familiar with this strange land when he accidentally got lost in the desert when visiting his best friend Shakti, the Demigod of Sand. Dehydrated and completely lost, he stumbled over a rock and tripped, landing face down onto the sand. For some reason, probably because he was a little bit delirious at that moment, he carried a smile on his face, printing it on the sand. Shakti, finding his unconscious friend, face palmed and decided to "make it rain" with milk. Still in hallucinating mode and a little off, Olaf said some unintelligible words, causing the ground to give away, dropping both Demigods into a world that look like the underworld, the Nightosphere. In this place, they became close friends with the ruler there, but their new friend refused to give them his full name, only his last name "Abadeer" was told._

_Trudging down the red paths, earning strange looks from demons and breathing harder and harder as each second passed, Olaf shifted the bundle he was holding slightly as he looked at the hideously long line of demons in front of him. Ignoring it completely, he continued making his way. A certain demon suddenly yelled at him, telling him that "cutting in lines" is just not "cool" and that the Nightosphere is getting worse because of people like him. Taking no notice of him either, Olaf pushed him out of the way, freezing him in the process._

_When the Demigod finally reached the front of the line, the receptionist adjusted his glasses. _"Sir, it would seem to me that you have made an appointment? If not, please go back to the end of the line."

_Bringing himself up close to the demon, he growled dangerously, _"I want to see Abadeer. Now. If you value your life, let me see him. Immediately."

_With a gulp, the receptionist nodded nervously, gesturing with a claw to go forth. Without a second thought, Olaf entered the giant room. Almost instantly, a gigantic bulbous head came into sight. Swiveling around to see the trespasser, the monster roared out, _"Who dares to enter my room so boldly?! Your punishment will be severe, ingrate!"

_Calm and collected as ever, Olaf narrowed his eyes and said lazily, _"Yo, Abadeer."

_Instantaneously, the monster shrunk down to human size and walked forward to greet the Demigod. _"Well, if it isn't the silly boy who fell down here centuries ago! It's been quite a while, Olaf!" _Although human-sized, his appearance was far from one. Pale white skin, bat-like green eyes, sharp pointy ears, intimidating spiky teeth, slick black hair, and to top it all, a black business suit was what this demon looked like. Claw shook hand as the tense atmosphere disappeared. _"So kid, what you need from this time?"

_Unraveling the bundle, Abadeer recoiled with disgust as Olaf spoke up. _"You've got to take in this child for me."

"You're not serious, are you?! I've got my hands full dealing with Hunson, and now you want me to take care of… this?! We may be buddies, but I'm not going to take care of your child, Olaf!"

"First of all, this child is the offspring of an old classmate of mine who just passed away, leaving him to me. Secondly, I do not ask for you to take care of him. All I ask is for you to keep him in this world and not kill him. You can make him your personal servant or playmate for your kid if you want. The important thing is that he stays alive. Whether he lives a fulfilling childhood or not depends on yourself. I promised that he'll stay alive."

"… You're a heartless guy, but I like that! You know, I'd rather have you for a servant! You're plenty evil!"

"Heartless, you say?" _Olaf chuckled mirthlessly. _"Yeah, that's a fitting description for a guy like me. Imagine if I was a hot-headed buffoon like Shakti. Not very… adequate." _This statement caused the ruler of the Nightosphere to chuckle. _"Just to let you know… Shakti and I ran out of bug milk, so I won't be able to come back here anymore." _Not letting the lord speak another word, he departed the room. Abadeer shrugged and took an extra look at the child he was entrusted with, and shuddered. He was given a living peppermint._

"HUNSON! Get your butt over here, son!" _The small pitter-patters caused by a pair of tiny feet were audible as a young demon boy who looked around the age of 5 dashed out at the calling of his father._

_Shuffling awkwardly, Hunson kept his head down, afraid that his father was going to yell at him for something that he did again. _"Yes, Daddy?"

_His father dropped a wrapped bundle in Hunson's hands and shooed him away. _"Present. Open that in your room. It's edible, but I recommend you not to eat it, if you don't want to suffer my wrath. It's your new pet."

_Overwhelmed with excitement, Hunson hurried into his room, shutting the door after himself. It has been a long time since his father had given him anything. Anticipation clinging onto him, the young boy removed the cloth deftly, revealing the small, white beady eyes of the peppermint child. Gasping, Hunson's mouth hung open as he lifted the baby out from the fabric and hugged him affectionately. _"I've… I've got a younger brother now! Yes~~!"

_The happy cheers from Hunson startled the candy, causing him to whimper with fright, tears brimming. At once, Hunson calmed down and began to pat the baby softly on the top of his head, talking lightly to the child. _"Oh man, I'm sorry little bro. I didn't mean to scare you… Hey, do you have a name? How about Peppermint? Do you like it?" _Tickling the candy's milky white hands lovingly caused him to smile widely. _"All right then, it's decided! From now onwards, your name is Peppermint!"

* * *

_Me: You're just leaving the burden onto other people's shoulders. Petty man, that's what you are.  
Olaf: You may think I'm petty, but that peppermint won't survive in the harsh environment of Siberia. I doing this for his own good. (And mine as well.)  
Me: What was that?  
Olaf: Nothing. Nothing at all._


	3. Chapter 3

_Several years later…_

"Aah~! Wait up!"

"Pfft, you think I'm fast because you're too slow!"

_Reaching the roof of the castle, Hunson held out a hand to give Peppermint a lift. Fully exhausted, the candy child collapsed onto the gravel and laid there unmoving. The demon chuckled and sat down right next to his companion._

"Hey, Pep." _Hearing a sigh and a small grumble, Hunson smirked, pointing at the fiery grounds below, _"Isn't that just awesome? Look at all those pathetic losers burning up down there."

_Peppermint sat up and rubbed his tiny black eyes. Fully recovered, he replied in his peculiar voice, _"Dude, this _is_ the best place to watch them burn! I mean this is like, totally two VIP seats, just for us bros!"

_Claw extended, Hunson cocked an eyebrow at his friend. In return, Peppermint handed him a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Placing the lit cigarette into his mouth, he rose the pack up and waved it in front of Peppermint, who shrugged and pushed it away apologetically._

"Dude, if you don't smoke, then why do you even carry these goods on you?"

"Hey, chill. I bring them out because I totally know that you're gonna to need them."

_After elbowing each other playfully, Hunson took a deep breath and blew out gray smoke. Hands resting on the ground, he looked up into the crimson red sky of the Nightosphere. _"You know, Pep? I think my old man's gonna croak soon. There's like assassins everywhere, and just last night, the guards caught a sketchy dude wandering in the castle, holding a glass of wicked cool green stuff. Even though my old man's a jerk sometimes, but hey, he's my old man. I don't think him dying is cool. You get what I'm saying, Pep?"

"Meh, dying's never cool. By the way, aren't you targeted too, HS?"

"Dude, I'm like, ten times stronger than my old man, and I'm young 'kay? I won't just die like that, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever dude. Just be careful. Your dad's gonna throw me into water and like, watch me melt or something if anything happens to you." _With that, he picked up a small rock, stood up, and walked to the edge. Narrowing his beady eyes, he threw the stone with great force, and all Hunson heard was a pitiful scream as a demon fell into the abyss below. _"See what I mean, HS? They're like roaches, gazillions of them."

"Seriously, you my trash-talking mother or something, Pep? Last time I checked, you're not. Ease up, baby bro, everything's swell and cool."

_Grinning mischievously, Peppermint flung himself onto Hunson and crammed his hand into the demon's mouth. _"You want "cool"? I'll give you cool!"

_With little effort, Hunson pushed his attacker off of himself and laughed light-heartedly._

"Young masters Hunson and Peppermint! The two of you are requested in the master's bedroom!"

_The strained voice coming from far below could be heard clearly. Once they finished trading confused expressions with each other, Hunson grabbed Peppermint and skillfully jumped down, grabbing onto one of the window ledges and entering the castle effortlessly. The slightly acrophobic Peppermint swayed a little when he landed, but soon recomposed himself and went back to chasing Hunson who charged directly towards his father's room._

_The great lord of the Nightosphere was in terrible condition. At the beginning of the week, he left the castle for an expedition to wipe out the rebellious demons in a section of the vast land. With the dark power residing in the Nightosphere amulet, he was able to suppress the rebels, but their numbers were far too much, causing the plentiful wounds on his body. Normally, such injuries would have been gone in a flash through the amulet, but in the middle of the chaos, a brave demon managed to crack the magical item before losing his life, thus weakening the strength of the amulet and ultimately wearying Abadeer._

_Extremely worried, Hunson rushed to his father's side while said man was sitting on his throne, skin paler than ever before. Putting up a fake look of ignorance, Hunson said, _"What, you aren't dead yet, Pops? Hurry up and hit the bucket already and leave the Nightosphere to me!"

"Ugh… Disgraceful young rip! Have I raised you for nothing? Guh…" _Abadeer went into a violent fit of coughs. Several drops of blood spilled out from his mouth onto the ground, glistening brightly on the dark floor._

_Unwilling to see his father suffer anymore, Hunson spun around and left the room hastily. By the time Peppermint made it to the throne room, Hunson brushed past him, making way back to the roof. Seeing the foul expression on his friend's face, he knew instinctively that the situation was far worse than he had presumed. Silently, he made way to the lord's side._

"Is everything alright? Do you need anything from me?"

_A weak smile crept onto the demon's lips as he struggled to face the candy. _"Huh, even a blind rat could tell that I'm not fine, Peppermint. "

"HS is extremely worried about you, but I'm sure he didn't show any of that, right sir?"

"I taught him well." _With that, he started to cough again. Before Peppermint could say anything, Abadeer held up his hand for silence. _"I'm fine. Peppermint, have you done what I have asked from you?"

"If you are referring to taking out the conspirators, HS's coronation ceremony and hanging around with HS every day, then yes, sir."

"…You are certainly my most loyal subject, Peppermint. I must praise you. So much talent for one so young. Why, you're even younger than Hunson."

"Meh, I try." _Peppermint shrugged nonchalantly._

_Leaning forward, the lord of the Nightosphere murmured in a deep voice, inaudible to anyone other than the being standing in front of him. _"Peppermint, you and Hunson know that I don't have much time left." _He covered his mouth and let out a series of coughs before continuing. _"My point is, keep on taking care of my son, Peppermint. He's still very childish and irresponsible. I want to see him become the most evil lord in the entire history of the Nightosphere; that way, I can rest in peace. Can you help me accomplish that?"

"I owe you a lot for taking care of me. Think of it as done, Lord Abadeer."

* * *

_Olaf: Hmm... Sicaly's got a decent kid. Pity she isn't alive to see what a good son she's got.  
Me: He's got style.  
Olaf: Alright then, want to continue looking for my crown? According to the first chapter, it fell around here, right? Where is it...? (digs in the snow)  
Me: (It's already too late... QAQ)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hunson sat alone on the roof, contemplating about what he just witnessed. His father, dead? He chuckled. That just isn't possible. His father was and is one of the strongest demons around. He was the one who started this entire "Ruler of the Nightosphere equals to Absolute Evil" trend. The ultimate evil around these lands is none other than his father, and now, they're saying that he might die? That just hit him on his head like a hammer. His own mother has died a long time ago, and now his father's going to leave him? Hunson knew that he's old enough to take care of himself, but there's still going to be that empty, hollow feeling._

_But that was fate. Everyone dies. Eternity is a lie. Some die young and some die old, all but chess pieces in the hands of destiny. What could he do? Just watch his father's life wither away into nothingness? Yeah, sure he always talks bad about his father both in his father's presence and behind his back, but in no way did he mean any of them. It's just his rebellious stage. Peppermint's like that as well._

_The terrible duo run amuck through the blazing lands of the Nightosphere, wrecking anything wreck-able in sight, blowing things up, pranking innocent demons… In fact, their mischievous antics were extremely well-known throughout this hellhole. There was only one individual who could actually put a leash on the two, and that was his father, Abadeer._

_With an iron claw, he ruled over the Nightosphere smoothly for centuries. But as he grew old, demons began to doubt their master, believing that he became soft and weak. With new uprisings emerging and assassins flocking into the palace, his father got his hands full with trouble. Soon, everything started to fall apart, piece by piece._

_Standing up, Hunson sighed as he patted the dust off his pants. He turned around and almost tripped on Peppermint who was lying behind him all the time. Startled, Hunson cried out, _"Peppermint! What the junk?! Why are you here?!"

_Opening one eye lazily, he replied coolly, _"The question should be, "why wouldn't I be here", Hunson."

"Dude, you scared the Nightosphere out of me! Don't do that again!" _Hunson huffily sat down next to his companion. Setting the matter aside, he prodded Peppermint lightly. _"Say, what to you so long? Got lost?"

"You know that I'm not good with heights, you jerk." _With ease, Peppermint continued to lie. _"I was totally busy making myself comfortable when I noticed you going back onto the roof. Abandoning bros is not cool, HS."

"Sorry, Pep. I was sorta thinking about some deep stuff."

"Hmm… that so?"

"Peppermint," _Hunson started off in a miniscule voice. _"What am I going to do if he really dies?" _The question got Peppermint completely off guard, and before he could fabricate a reply, Hunson continued. _"Dude, if he really dies… then it's only me left. I know you're still gonna be around, but it's going to be… different. I was just joking a couple of minutes ago, I mean like, who can kill my old man? He's the freakin' lord of the Nightosphere, King of Terror!" _He waved his hands around agitatedly._

_The candy placed his hand on Hunson's shoulder. _"Hey man, calm down! He's gonna be alright, man! Don't worry!"

_Shaking his head violently, Hunson slapped his best friend's hand off of his shoulder, yelling, _"Shut up, Pep! You don't understand! It's not like he's your Dad or something like that! You don't even have a family!"

"Hunson…!"

_Green eyes widening, Hunson covered his mouth. _"Oh Glob, I didn't mean that, Pep!"

_Peppermint smiled weakly at him. _"Nah, it's cool, HS. Just a little slip, right? No harm done. You're just getting a little jazzed up because everything's happening so fast."

"No dude, I was wrong. I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not? It's the truth. You know that. Besides, after your old man kicks the bucket, you have to take his place, and you've got to be plenty evil and wicked cool."

"…You'll really forgive me?"

"Of course. Oh, by the way, I've got to do some important things now, so I'll be leaving."

_Hunson smile slowly returned as his best friend beamed at him and waved goodbye as he left, leaving himself to think of on the events that had just occurred._

_It was unlike him to suddenly lash out at his brother. Why, he treated him like a real younger brother at that. He took out the necklace his father gave him last year on his birthday from his pocket. Its gold chain shone brightly even in the dimly lit world of the Nightosphere, casting a yellow hue onto the ground surrounding itself. What was connected to the chain was far more beautiful than the golden gleam. It was a pink diamond-shaped gem with a purple tone of color added onto it perfectly._

_Fondling with it, Hunson look at the center of the gem. It seemed to draw him directly into the gem itself, but at the same time, it did not. A strange feeling that something, something was actually preventing that from happening, as if someone didn't wish for Hunson to fall under the spell of whatever magical power it contained. Whether it was evil or good, the young demon was unable to tell, but he did know that this was the only present his father presented to him other than Peppermint. So, he planned to keep it._

_It seemed to Hunson that such object of glamor would be insulted if not worn, so it acted as amulet for good luck. But, on contrary, he actually caused a lot of damage, both mentally and physically. According to Peppermint, Hunson casually spouted out threats and insult, in the while, sucking out souls from random by passers. Now why wasn't he pranking them instead?_

_A single thought streaked across his mind suddenly. Where is Peppermint going? He often disappeared just like that, and whenever he returns, he says that he was either in the bathroom or out exploring… no, exploiting people. Bathroom excuse? That he understands. But abusing the people? How could Peppermint do that without him? They always did that together. Organizing everything to their rightful places, Hunson came up with the conclusion that either Peppermint really did go around the Nightosphere raining terror onto the civilians, or is lying and working for someone. And that someone could be… his father's assassin? Impossible… absolutely preposterous… or is it? Does Peppermint have a reason to hate the Abadeers? Nothing comes to mind, well, except for the time Hunson set his back on fire, and the time Hunson pushed Peppermint off a cliff to see if he rolls smoothly, and many more, but they were just harmful pranks, not enough to drive one to kill._

_Too much thinking in one day was wrecking his mind. Hunson chose the more sensible way of stopping and slipped it on, and made way to the kitchens to raid the refrigerator._

* * *

_Me: Whoa! Thanks for the support. I'm startled. To show my thanks, I present you, "Olaf's Diary"! (fanfare)  
Olaf: Congratulations... wait, what? My dairy? Why you, give that back!  
Me: Not happening on my watch. Anyways, sorry for the late update. I was pretty busy.  
Olaf: Excuses. Now give it back.  
Me: No. Next time, tune in for an exclusive, "Olaf's Perilous Crown Search", and of course, the main story as well._


End file.
